Count Down
by ffbeginner22
Summary: (A.K.A. Dark Desires Part IV) After witnessing what could be her future Lily still has to decide whether or not to pursue her passions. But is it truly her decision, or are there others pulling the strings of her heart and mind? Find out in this final installment of the "Dark Desires" Saga!
1. Count Down Summary

**Countdown**

 **(Dark Desires Part IV)**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything belonging to J.K. Rowling.

 **Summary:**

Many people struggle with the balance of good and evil in their hearts, even those whose path seems set from the very start.

Up until last summer Lily Evans thought she knew what side to follow. But now it's nearing the end of her Fifth Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and things have taken a dizzying turn for the once assured sorceress.

First she learns of the hidden frustrations and sorrows her Muggle family goes through in raising their only magical child. Then her archrival, Bellatrix Black, shows her "interest" in becoming her friend whilst James Potter, the boy who had profusely expressed his desire to become her boyfriend, has seemingly turned against her, breaking her heart, her wrist, and her trust in the process.

Even as she tries to take everything in stride Lily's heart and thoughts have turned dark as her love for Severus Snape blooms and grows tremindously. This only puts a bigger strain on her relationships with the Marauders, who are now seen as the bad guys, and her fellow Gryffindors.

Is this truly the year where everyone's real colors come into view, or this some diabolical plot to turn Lily Evan's Light into Darkness?

Let us find out as the **Countdown** to darkness concludes...

 **Author's Note:**

I am deeply sorry for how long this sequel has taken. I had no idea it's been two years since I finished my first three installments of this story, or that it would turn out to be a saga.

I could go on and on about Life, it's twists and turns, and so on but that would just waste time.

So instead here is the long-awaited fourth and final part of "Dark Desires", now called "Count Down".

Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Looking Back**

After a few more minutes of frivollity and just enjoying themselves a while, Remus and Sirius finally decided to retire to their respective beds. James decided to stay back and sat in the darkness with nothing but the light of a bright, half moon to light the common room since Sirius doused the flames in water.

Once they were upstairs and the door to their room closed the messy-haired teen took this time to process all that had happened to him. He rattled his brain, shook his head, and even pulled at his unruly black to figure out how everything in his life went so wrong. Also wondering if things would ever go back to how they once were.

Things had went alright in the beginning of the year, even him being immbolized on the train by Snape did not deter his high spirits. He laughed at it with his friends and planned to get him back for the small crick in his back. Which he did when he and Sirius jinxed the tables of their Tranfiguration classroom into acting like bucking hippogriffs.

It caused them both to receive two days detention for disrupting lessons, but to James it was worth it to see his hated enemy trying to round up a particulary fiesty bench.

He smirked at it now but his humor demoured when he recalled what happened that next Saturday...

The weather was not too bad that day, just a few sprinkles every now and again as the Gryffindors practiced for the upcoming match in October. James and his teammates had just finished practice and he had gone into the dressing area to put on his casual clothes. But when he got there he saw that his shirt and his pants had water spots on them from where they rested in the opened box. He looked up and saw a small hole in the tent. Figuring that some of the rain had dripped on his things he repaired the tear and changed out of his gear.

Once he had finished he stepped out of the tent and decided to take a stroll by the Black Lake before heading to the Great Hall for lunch to take in the scenery. The calmness of the Lake always soothed him whenever he was feeling tired or excellerated from practice.

"Well that and the fact Lily always sat there with her friends from the girls' dormitory," he thought to himself with a smile.

As he came near the Lake's boundaries he noticed Sirius' younger brother, Regulus, a short distance in front of him but left him alone. Of all the Slytherins they hexed the Marauders never messed with the younger Black out of respect for Sirius, despite what the elder brother said otherwise.

"Although it is strange to seem him outside of the dungeons without his cousin and her friends." he thought a little suspiciously.

However his suspicions were immediately cast aside when he saw Lily and her friends at their usual spot at the Lake shore. As per usual they were sitting together and chatting until James overheard the red head tell her friends she had to use the second floor loo because all of the one's on the first floor were under repair from Sirius's prank. (Which he firmly denied, wand evidence or no.)

Naturally Mary objected because the bathroom in question was haunted by Moaning Myrtle, a ghost that seemed content with her own misery and flooding the halls when she got overly emotional. But Lily said she could not wait and made for the haunted lavatory.

Risking the chance of getting either blinded or slapped James stopped purposely in front of her and stretched his arms.

"Fancy giving me a congradulatory hug Evans?" he asked with his Chesire grin. "Better do it now before someone else does."

Lily took a small sniff and wrinkled her nose, "Take a shower Potter. Preferrably a cold one."

With that Lily turned slightly toward the right and headed toward the castle with her nose in the air.

James discreetly sniffed himself and thought that maybe it was too soon to make a move on Lily. He really did need to take a shower.

But just when he was about to do so something wormed into his mind. Something that, at once, cleared his mind of nothing else except following the beautiful red head to her destination.

As if his body was responding of its own accord James followed Lily a few paces behind up the stairs.

It did not take too long for them to reach their destination, seeing as how both were remarkable runners, but Lily got there first while James saw the door swing shut, momentarily delayed by a few stragglers.

Once he was able to move more free James stopped for a moment to look and see if anyone would see him. He knew that entering the girls' bathroom would be breaking a serious school rule, but his body and mind seemed to be out of sync as he opened the door to enter.

Well no sooner did he take a step inside than chaos ensued.

A book zoomed passed his head and went straight through Moaning Myrtle. The girl turned around and screamed at James, accusing him of throwing the tome. Next she caused the waters of the toilets and sinks to spew out from their confines. The fountains sprayed James so forcefully that he had to back out to the room.

Suddenly he slipped and fell on his back in a puddle while yelling at the spector to stop her actions.

Finally, completely drenched and thoroughly irrated, James stood up and saw a head of crimson lockes laughing alongside Bellatrix and Rudolphus.

Before he could fully process what happened James felt something come over him. One moment he was just sitting there in a pool of water, soaked to the bone, the next moment an uncontrollable rage comes over him. All thoughts of desire for the red head gone as her laughing at him popped up in his mind a hundred fold, and his vision suddenly became blurry. He could feel himself get up and stomp all the way to the Great hall but unable to stop himself from doing what came next...

"Five minutes later I broke her wrist in a fit of rage, another five minutes McGonagall gave me one of the worst punishments of my whole life, and now here I am six months later the most hated person in all of Hogwarts history," he said to himself.

He rested the back of his head on the seat of the couch and gazed up at the ceiling as another thought came to him. One involving a particulary detestable Slytherin blackmailer.

 _ **"Snape!"**_ he thought angrily. _**"It's all because of Snape my life has gone to Hell! But the question is, why is he doing all of this?"**_

James tried to think of a logical reason. If Snape's only intention was to have Lily as his girlfriend why didn't he just stop when he clearly succeeded in ruining his reputation? Why is he trying so hard to sever Lily's connections with himself and the other Gryffindors? What could he possibly gain by bring Lily to his side?

"Bringing Lily to his side," he repeated slowly.

Quick as a bolt of lightening James ascended the steps to his dorm two at a time and all but threw himself into the room.

"Wuzzgonon?" Sirius asked sleepily when the door slammed.

Remus sat up groggily and inquired just as tiredly, "You okay Prongs?"

"ICKKK!" squeaked Peter as he heard the sound of the door.

As Remus came over to comfort their still traumatized friend James looked apologetic at his friends.

"Sorry guys, but I think I've figured out why all of this is happening," he answered.

"All of what mate?" Sirius asked, shaking his head from sleep.

James guestured to himself and around the room, "This. My fall from grace with Lily; Lily's so-called 'friendship' with Bellatrix; Mooney overhearing Snivellous talking about this mystery guy in the library; the necklace; everything."

When the guys continued to look at him confused James elaborated.

"Don't you see? It's a set up. Snape's trying to recruit Lily as a Death Eater!"

There was silence before all three spoke at once.

"What?!"

"That's impossible!"

"I-I-I don't think that's that, P-Prongs."

"I agree with Wormtail," Remus said. "Why would they recruit Lily? She's a Muggleborn. The kind of person they want to eliminate."

Sirius nodded, "Besides, how would Voldy know about Roary anyhow? He wouldn't come within three feet of Hogwarts with Dumbledore around."

James sighed, "I don't know guys. But I do know one thing, if we don't do something fast Lily will be long gone."

There was more silence but then Peter spoke, "M-maybe. B-but we can't do anything right now, not with them having the letter and all."

Sirius gave him a smile, "No need to worry about the letter Wormy. Old Padfoot took care of it. But you're right though. We can't do anything at the moment, especially since we now know what those sodding blighters are capable of."

He turned to James, "Whether Lily's on the recruitment list or not we have to bide our time."

James made like he was going to argue, but after surveying their faces and resting on Peter's shaking form, he simply nodded his head in agreement.

Yet, even as his friends resumed their trip into blissful sleep, James Potter found himself unable to close his eyes. Instead he looked up at the canopy of his bed and let himself dwell on what he now knew was going to be his mission: Get Lily back.

But how? That was the question.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Slipping Secrets**

The moment Lily stepped out of the Room of Requirement she heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. Looking in the direction of the sound she saw Bellatrix racing toward her, looking thoroughly annoyed.

"There you are!" the dark witch reprimanded. "What've you been doing?! I had to continue the shift by myself since you've left, and spent the better part of it looking for you."

Lily blinked, still trying to wrap her mind around what happened, and answered, "Sorry. I had to check up on something and I suppose I lost track of time."

Bellatrix raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, "Well that's apparent. You've been gone for a half hour and our shift has ended."

"What?!" Lily asked surprised.

 _"The shift's over? I haven't been out that long have I?"_ Lily thought.

The other witch studied her for a moment, "Why don't you get back to Gryffindor Tower? You're clearly out of it tonight."

"As much I'd like to I can't," Lily argued. "Igor and I have to work on the Solution tonight."

Bellatrix made a scoffing sound in her throat then said, "Fine. Let's get back to the dungeons then."

And so they went with Bellatrix leading the way and Lily following close. Yet as they descended the stone stairs Lily looked back at the blank space of hall where, if what Bellatrix said was true, she had spent the better part of her shift inside a large mansion with her husband and daughter.

Then she covertly looked at the paper she was given by Professor Trelawney and saw, to her utter surprise, was completely blank.

 **(Slytherin Common Room, Half an Hour Ago...)**

The minute Karkaroff made himself comfortable in one of the armchairs Severus gave him his orders.

"Tonight, you are going to help Lily with the Solution. While you are working I need you to distract Lily so you can slip this," he pulled a vial out of one of his robe pockets, "into the Solution."

Karkaroff took the vial, quite eager to be of service to their cause but also quite worried.

He voiced his concern, "Vut vhat if the Solution vecomes unstavle? Surely Lily vould notice and ve suspecious. See how it looks?"

He held the vial up to Severus as swirls of crimson spiraled around the otherwise clear liquid. Every so often a blot of red, in the shape of a broken heart, would appear in the lines then disappear again.

Severus smirked, "There's no need to worry on that account. Ferox Water is compatible with anything so putting it in with the other ingrediants during its brewing stage will not do any harm to it. The only thing you should worry about, Comrad, is making sure it is slipped in undetected. Understood?"

"Yes Severus," the Siberian answered.

Just as he was about to leave Igor dared to ask, "Vut vhat if Lily has the potion completed vefore I have the opprotunity to slip the rest in?"

"Oh you'll have more than enough time to do that once you give her this," Severus said.

Taking a piece of parchment from his pant pocket he gave it to Karkaroff and explained further, "The last time Lily and I worked on the potion I added a little something extra to hold off it's development for a while. So should the potion not reach a certain stage of transformation give her that. It has the instructions necessary to fix the 'accident' I created. Once she's away from the cauldron pour the remaining Water into it and dispose of the vial. But be careful not too breathe it in once you've done so, or else you will be the one that's affected."

With that settled Severus left Karkaroff in the common room and retired to his bed.

 **(Slytherin Common Room, Present Time)**

Karkaroff lounged on the couch and practiced his levitation with an empty water goblet next to him. He had been reviewing spells and charms in order to stay awake for when Lily came back from her shift with Bellatrix.

Every so often he took the phial of Ferox Water out of his pocket and examined it. He could not help but be impressed at how it worked.

Like a love potion all it took was a single strand of Lily and Potter's hair to make it complete after a month of brewing. The only difference was its effect. Instead of it causing an uncontrollable desire for the one intended it caused nothing but indescribable hatred.

Suddenly the loud shift of the stone wall woke Karkaroff from his thoughts and he quickly pocketed the bottle before whoever was coming in could see it. He looked and saw the two witches he was expecting.

"Hello Lily, Vellatrix," he said in a casual manner.

"Hello Igor," Lily replied.

"Karkaroff," Bellatrix said as she sped to her dorm room. She never did have an appeal for the exchange student. "I'm off to bed. I want to look my best for Rudo tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night," Lily replied while Karkaroff simply nodded.

As soon as the door to the witches' dormitory was closed Karkaroff turned to Lily, "Severus tells me that you vould need my assistance for tonight."

Lily nodded, "That's correct Igor, but only if it's not too much trouble."

Karkaroff chuckled and got up from the couch. He took one of Lily's hands in his, kissed it and said, "It is no trouvle at all Lily. Anything for a fellow Potioneer."

"Oh... um, thank you," Lily replied with a small blush. "We better get going."

Leading the way Lily exitted the Slytherin Common Room with Karkaroff in tow and soon they were in a nearby laboratory that Professor Slughorn allowed his students to use for additional potion work. The red head opened the door and several candles lit up the room, revealling the Potioneers' work station.

On a table was a cauldron, fairly larger than the ones the students used in class, covered with a cast iron lid to keep the potion from being contaminated. Next to it was a book prop that held a copy of the Coral-Salt Solution from Lily's textbook. On the other end was a stand-alone cabinet that held the ingrediants needed to complete the potion.

Lily and her new assistant went to the cauldron, uncovered it and saw that it was the light sapphire color it was supposed to be for the half-way stages. Lily smiled and went to work picking out the ingrediants necessary while Karkaroff began stirring the potion.

While Lily had her back turned Karkaroff slipped a couple of drops of the potion into the cauldron. It lightly bubbled and the contents darkened to a deep-sea blue, but he was confident in Severus' instruction and kept stirring.

By the time Lily came back with the ingrediants the potion was back to its sapphire sheen.

"Is that everything Lily?" Karkaroff asked.

"I believe so," Lily replied but she made a quick scan of the book to be sure. "According to the instructions while one of us stirs the other should start slicing the griddylow scales into three-quarters of an inch pieces. Then add five strands of mermaid's hair after each counter clockwise stir."

Karkaroff nodded and the witch got started on slicing the griddylow scales. As she worked, making absolutely sure they were cut into the correct measurement, the wizard asked her some questions.

"If you do not mind me asking Lily, how vas your patrol vith Vellatrix?"

At this Lily hesistated. Truthfully she was not entirely sure what all happened after she and Bellatrix parted company. It was not exactly proper procedure for the prefects to split up during a shift because they had their assigned places to patrol. Yet Lily's curiosity about the note Trelawney gave her, coupled with what Bellatrix told her about Mary, made her go off on her own and abandon procedure.

Feeling a little embarassed Lily said, "Not too bad I suppose. We caught a few people out of bed and took away points but that was it."

Karkaroff could tell she was hiding something, but he was careful not to push the subject. He would just have to relay this information to Severus in the morning.

After five more minutes of adding ingrediants and slowing down the stirring the potion was starting to turn into a blueish black. Karkaroff stopped stirring another minute later and wondered when it would be the best time to pour the rest of the Water in. If he waited too long his mission would be for naught, but if he did it too soon Lily would know what was going on.

However this seemed to be the stage that Severus had previously mentioned because when Lily peered inside the cauldron at the stormy brew she had a bewildered look on her face. She then double-checked the book and voice her puzzlement.

"It says the Solution is supposed to be completely black before it is time for it to rest again, but there's still a blue tinge to it."

She consulted the book again and rechecked the stages they had done.

"I wish Sev was here. He'd know how to fix this," she muttered. Then Lily said outloud, "No offense meant Igor."

"None taken," Karkaroff said. "Vut speaking avout Severus, just vefore he left, he gave me something to give to you. He said you may need in case something vent vrong."

Careful not to pull the bottle out with the note Karkaroff took it out of his pocket and gave it to Lily.

She unfolded the parchment and in Severus' neat though miniscule Runic scroll read:

 _ **"Lily,**_

 _ **I'm sorry I could not be of any help to you in person tonight but I wanted to do what I could to make sure that the Solution would be ready in time for Potter's punishment in a few short weeks."**_

"That's right, only a few weeks to go before the Champions' Dance," Lily said with a smile.

 _ **"So I have added a few notes which may be of some use in case there was something wrong.**_

 _ **"If the potion has not turned the proper shade after the next ingrediants have been added take at least two samples of it in Petri dishes. Add one spring of freshly picked seashell algae to one and a pinch of kelpie hair to the other.**_

 _ **"Should my guess be correct the algae would be the answer. The kelpie hair is an extra precaution.**_

 _ **"Good luck Love.**_

 _ **Always yours,**_

 _ **Severus"**_

Lily looked at the potion again, took a small ladel full of it in two Petri dishes, and added the suggested ingrediants to it. She was delighted to see that her boyfriend was right about adding more algae when the sample turned even darker.

"Good thinking on his part," Igor commented.

"Yeah it was," she said. "I'll get some more algae from the cabinet. Please stir the potion a little more so that it won't congeal before it's ready to rest."

Karkaroff nodded and took up the stirring wand again. Once he was sure Lily's full attention was on finding the ingrediant he slipped the rest of the Water into the brew in carefully measured doses, and, as per Severus's instructions, was extra careful not to breathe it in. By the time Lily got back the phial was empty in the waste bin and the potion was rendered unchanged.

The next phase in the plan had begun.

* * *

 **A.N.**

 **Thank you all for bearing with me on this.**

 **I hope this double chapter update has been worth it.**

 **I also have bad news. My computer is dying so I'm afraid I'll have to, once again, postpone updates until I can get on a more available computer inbetween work schedules.**

 **Deepest apologies.**

 **-FFB22**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Down Time in the Dungeons**

A few minutes later the two students cleaned up their station and placed the lid back on the cauldron. With their work finally finished until the next day they headed out of the room to bed, but before they departed Karkaroff thought of something fast.

"You know if you're too tired you could stay in the guest suite again," he suggested.

Lily shook her head, "Thanks Igor but I think I better head back to my House tonight. I don't want to be of any trouble."

"You vouldn't ve. No offense meant vut I've noticed during our session that you're looking quite- vhat's the vord?- rundown, and Gryffindor Tover is quite a distance, vhereas Slytherin Dungeon is just around the corner," he persisted.

"Well, I d-don't know," she said with a badly stifled yawn.

"And I know Severus vould ve happy to see you in the morning so you could join us for vreakfast," Karkaroff added quickly to sweeten the proverbial deal.

Lily gave it some thought and decided that maybe he was right. She was feeling rather tired, and at least this way she would be able to check on the potion before classes tomorrow.

 _"Besides if what Trixie said about Mary is true then do you really want to sleep in your dorm?"_ her secondary voice asked, but she shrugged it off.

Lily gave a sleepy smile, "Okay Igor, you win. I'll stay the night."

Smiling Karkaroff bowed his head and let Lily preceed him to the Slytherin entrance.

Before they parted ways Karkaroff took a book from the bedside table and handed it to Lily.

"I velieve this is yours," he said.

Lily looked at the book and saw that was the book Remus gave her for her birthday. She took it from him in tired relief.

"Thank you Igor," she replied. "I forgot I brought it down here."

He smiled, "I understand. Good night Lily."

"Good night," she smiled sleepily.

Afterwards they made their way to their rooms, Karkaroff in the Fifth Year Hall and Lily in the Girls' Guest Suite.

When she entered Lily locked the door, placed her book on the bench at the end of the bed, and made her way to the vanity dresser to look for some spare pajamas that were usually placed in there by the House Elves just for this kind of situation.

As she selected a two piece set, a short-sleeved top and capri-length pant decked emerald green with silver trim, Lily looked in the mirror and saw that Igor had a right to be concerned.

There were dark lines under her eyes and her face looked a little paler than usual. Her hair, somewhat frizzy from the potion fumes, was looking unhealthly limp.

 _"Wow!"_ she thought to herself. _"Igor was right. I do look rundown. It must be from all that has happened today._

With that possibility in mind she removed her necklace and placed it on the bedside table. Then she got dressed and fingered the luxurious bed. It was a queen-sized four poster that sported silken silver drapes, and dressed in such rich green sheets that it gave the appearance of being covered in emeralds.

Lily smiled as she pulled down the covers and slipped in the bed, allowing the soft down of the mattress and sheet to conform to her body comfortably. Once she was settled the candles instantly extinguished themselves and the room was plunged into darkness.

Yet, despite the comfortable surroundings and her own weariness, Lily could not bring herself to actually sleep. She simply lay on her back and looked up at the dark canopy, just letting her mind wander back to what she had seen- and experienced- in the Mirror of Erised.

That little girl, Jasmine, had been so real. She was so beautiful with her deep red hair looking silky soft, her cheeks fresh and rosey, and her green eyes, Lily's eyes, beaming out at her containing so much love. Lily could still feel the soft warmth of her small face, how her little hand caressed hers in the same way, and how she smiled when Jasmine ran a delicate digit through her hair as it curled around her.

Then there was Severus. Severus, her husband, lifting Jasmine up in his arms and showing just as much affection as he showed Lily. In his eyes there lay no trace of misery and hurt that his father had shown him, only love and contentment. How he allowed his little girl to put his hand in hers and place it on top of Lily's abdomin. How he looked at her and smiled that sweet smile of his as she placed her own hand on top of his and their daughter's. How they all three felt as another life was growing inside of her.

Lily slid her hand down and placed it on her stomach at the memory.

It was so real. So beautiful that it made her tear up for a moment as she remembered the happiness that she felt. How happy Severus looked without his father in the way, without having anyone look down on him, with James Potter-

"Without James Potter getting in our way," she verbally finished with a snarl.

Her hands clasped themselves into fists as she remembered the dream from her time in Trelawney's room.

Yes, she was afraid at the start of all that she saw in the room, but once that fear subsided it was like her eyes were opened for the first time as Severus took her in his arms and placed a part of himself inside of her. How it felt to have his lips on her neck as he bestowed his gift of frightful, but beautiful, power into her veins.

Then came Potter and his high-and-mighty self-righteousness as shot a spell at her Severus, who was caught unawares, and wretched away from her. It felt like a part of her was taken away as well and it hurt her more than her being slammed back against that tree.

"Why does he have to keep popping up everywhere?!" she whisper-shouted. "Isn't it enough that he tries to come between Sev and myself in the physical world that he should try and do so again in my own fantasies?!"

Weariness gone she got up from the bed and started pacing, hoping this bit of activity would calm her down enough so she could rest.

But how could she rest knowing what she knew now?

How could she rest as she also remembered what he had done? Physically hurting her over a measly prank, getting angry with her refusal to go to the ball with him, trying to poison her into liking him, and, let us not forget, calling her a "snake-loving, crimson-haired whore" that pretty much ruined her night.

 _"Don't forget about MacDonald,"_ her other voice said.

Lily sneered, "Oh yes. Can't forget about dear little Mary, now can I? Where was she in any of this?"

She stopped pacing and said in mock realization, "Oh that's right... Nowhere! She was nowhere to be found when Potter broke my wrist. She was nowhere when Potter got angry at my refusals. She was nowhere when he tried to bespell me. She was nowhere whenever I've been in trouble!"

Lily huffed and sat down on the bed, "Of all the times I've been there to save her sorry ass she's never been there for me. Always going on and on about how fantasic Potter is, and about how horrible Severus and the other Slytherins are. But when push comes to shove she's always in the background and watching me do the work."

After a while she calmed down and felt some relief at letting all of that tension out, but not enough that was satisfied with just ranting.

For the first time in her life Lily Evans wanted vengence, but how she was going to get it was the real question.

Deciding that lack of sleep was not going to gain her anything she laid back down into the covers and started to drift off to sleep.

As she was drifting off her necklace had shifted and another petal had turned black.

Now only eight remain...

* * *

 **A.N.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as the previous ones.**

 **As I've stated I will try and get as many written and downloaded as I can.**

 **Thank you all for being so patient with this saga.**

 **-FFB22**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Changes**

The next morning started out different for three of the hundreds of residents of Hogwarts. Whilst everybody else was getting ready for the day in hopes of a somewhat peaceful weekend once this day was over James Potter, Lily Evans, and Severus Snape all had different hopes in mind.

James, who was still convinced that he finally figured out Snape's plot, was hoping that the rest of the tainted water he had been unknowingly given was completely out of his system by the time he needed to talk to Lily again. He needed to tell her what has been going on behind her back and he needed his full wits- not his temper- to do so.

Severus, on the other hand, was hoping that there was still a trace of Ferox Water in Potter's system so that, once he was given the next dose, he would drive Lily completely into his fold. He needed to see Potter at his lowest once he claimed the beautiful witch as his own and performed the ceremony which would permanently cleave her to his side.

Lily, having no knowledge of either boys' intentions, was hoping that she could find some way of getting back at her "best friend", Mary MacDonald, for her unjust absence and betrayal. She needed to have some form of satisfaction that would hurt her the way she was hurt and to ensure that it would be something that she would never forget.

As each were pondering over these things they headed out to the Great Hall for breakfast. James, Mary and the Marauders from Gryffindor Tower. Severus, Bellatrix, the LAER and, to Severus's surprise, Lily from Slytherin Dungeon.

The black haired teen noticed the streak of red as she was gathered with the other students near the exit and turned to Karkaroff, who was behind him.

The Russian smiled, "I take it you are pleased?"

"Very," smirked Severus. "Well done Igor."

Quickly Severus wove his way to Lily, who was just about to exit, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Good morning my princess," he whispered.

Lily gave a start, for she was deep in thought, and reached for her wand as she turned. But she let go of the enchanted wood and embraced her boyfriend, smiling.

"Good morning my Prince," she whispered back. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much. All because of you," he replied as he pecked her lips.

A few passing first and second year girls giggled and ran out as the older teens looked at them. Severus held a scowl whereas Lily held a smile. Both flushing at being caught.

"They'll learn sooner or later," Lily said aloud.

"Not too soon I hope," Severus mumbled then turned to Lily, who was smirking at him.

His eyes swiftly darted around as the last of the students began trickling out with Bellatrix in the thick of it.

Still he leaned closer to her and said, "We don't need any more Slutatrixes."

Lily playfully smacked him, "I know, but don't be so mean."

Smiling the two left the dungeons hand in hand and came into the Hall.

"If you don't mind my asking Lily," Severus began, "what are you doing here anyway?"

Lily shrugged, "I got a little tired after patrolling and brewing the potion so Igor invited me to stay in the guest bedroom. Luckily the House Elves had a spare set of pajamas in the room and brought me my change of clothes for the day."

Severus smiled, "That's good. I'm sorry to hear you were so tired though. Perhaps we can relax after today and have a small picnic lunch by the lake?"

Lily smiled back, "I'd like that Sev. We are due for some alone time."

Meanwhile, as the interhouse couple were making plans for the next day, James was trying to, once again, convince his friends of his theory.

"We can't know for sure if that's what they're planning," Remus said to his bespeckled friend.

James raised his voice ever so slightly, "What else could it be? Didn't yourself say they were referring to an outside 'he'?"

Peter asked, "W-what makes you think this 'he' is from the outside? It could be another student."

James shook his head, "No, if it was another student they would've mentioned him by name. And it's not a professor either," he added once Peter's mouth opened.

Mary, still a little groggy from all of this, asked, "What're you lot talking about?"

Suddenly her eyes widened, "Has this something to do with Lily's behavior?"

"Yes, and we think Snivellous and his wad of rattlers have something to do with it," James nodded. Then he turned to Remus, "Especially if it involves that necklace."

"Necklace?" Mary asked. "You mean the rose necklace Lily hardly takes off?"

"That's the one," Remus answered. "Although I could be wrong, but it looks exactly like the one in my book."

Digging into his bag the scholar pulled out his copy of magical artifacts and flipped it open. A few seconds of searching he handed it to Mary with his finger pointing at the photograph.

Mary took the tome and studied the picture, her mouth agap as she saw that the item looked exactly like Lily's prized neckpiece as it changed its color from red to deepest black, then back again.

She read the description, _**"The**_ **Surrexit Cor Tenebrosium,** _ **otherwise known as the Dark Heart Rose, is a rare piece of jewelry that, not only beautiful, also has a dark history. was**_

 _ **"Legend has it that it was supposedly created by a Dark wizard who wished to have a young witch for his bride, but the only way that could be accomplished was if she had her own Dark ambitions that was buried deep within her heart. So he had it carved of the rarest red diamond into the shape of a six-layered rose (the witch's favorite flower) and infused it with magical properties that every time a dark thought, action or reaction occured a petal would turn from its original ruby color to deepest black. With every layer that was completed the wearer's own appearance and mannerisms would start to change with it, and would increase the hidden darkness within. Only if willfully returned to the presenter or destroyed at her hand would the wearer return to her original state. (It is hard to say if this actually occured between the wizard and the witch, although many romantics believe otherwise.)**_

 _ **"Of course many jewelry makers have been trying to recreate this otherwise beautiful neckpiece for centuries so it is often difficult to discern whether the actual Surrexit really does exist or if it is the stuff of romantic novelists."**_

She finished reading and looked at her boyfriend, "James? Do you mean to tell me that you believe Snape is trying to do the same thing with Lily?"

"Unfortunately yes, and I believe he plans to do have her initiated into one of Voldemort's Death Eaters the moment she becomes a Dark witch," he answered.

Mary looked frightened for a moment then reread the last paragraph, "But it says that that necklace has been replicated so what makes you think that the real one is currently around Lily's neck?"

James heaved a sigh, "Mary, did Lily show you the necklace after the Yule Ball?"

"Yes, she did," she answered.

"And what color was it when she had it?" he pressed.

Mary thought for a moment and replied, "It was red but had a black center."

"S-what?" he asked. "A black center?"

She nodded, "Yes, and I thought just thought that was how it was made. I mean, afterall, Snape does look like the type that can't go around buying jewelry for Lily on a regular basis, and I thought he must've gotten it at a knock off store someplace while we were in Hogsmeade."

When James looked like he was going to argue further Sirius spoke up, "Listen, mate, I know you're concerned about Roary. We all are, but, like I said earlier, we don't have any proof that there is anything going on. We'll just have to bide our time and see if there are any slip ups."

Another heavy sigh and conceding nod later James began putting breakfast items on his plate along with the others.

Across the hall at the Slytherin table Lily was putting some things on her own plate and about to grab some orange juice when she spied Mary lightly bumping James with her shoulder. Her grip of the container tightened as she took in the scene of him slightly smiling while she broke into a full grin.

Lily poured the juice but continued to glare at the two so that she was not paying attention. If not for Severus stilling her hand and lifting the jug out of her grasp the table might have been flooded with the morning drink.

"Lily love," Severus said, "is everything alright?"

"Huh?" she replied and blushed when she saw her goblet nearly running over with her drink and her boyfriend moving the jug away. "Oh, sorry Sev. I just saw something."

He followed her glare to where the Marauders and Mary were sitting and noticed the interaction between the leader and his supposed girlfriend.

Severus leaned closer, "Anything I can help with?"

Lily glanced at James as he looked up from his plate to her, and then she turned to Severus.

"Hold still," she whispered, feeling a chill from how she remembered Dream Sev saying that to her.

Without a moment's hesitation she moved forward and placed her lips on his while the LAER made minute wolf-whistles and Bellatrix smirked.

James, on the other hand, looked devastated when he caught sight of them and hurriedly left the table.

Mary looked to where he spied Lily and was shocked to see that the red head was grinning back triumphantly. She also saw, even from a distance, how Lily's red necklace looked nearly black now.

"Maybe it's just the lighting," she thought, but could not help but wonder at James' words.

As the students finished breakfast and got up to leave Mary saw Lily begin to leave as well with Severus behind her.

"I have to talk to her," she thought.

She got up, said a brief good-bye to the Marauders and hurried after the couple.

Along the way she cringed when she heard Ethan Mulciber whistle at her but managed to shake it off and tried to locate Lily.

She caught sight of her as she and Severus separated to go the their respective loos. Quick as she could she went inside and found Lily in front of one of the mirrors, running her fingers through her hair.

On closer inspection Mary saw that Lily's hair, which was usually shiny and bright as fire, now looked nearly black and had a more oily sheen to it. As for her face it looked paler than usual and her green eyes were the only things that seemed to be the only alive thing about her.

Suddenly an excerpt from Remus' book flashed before her:

 _"With every layer that was completed the wearer's own appearance and mannerisms would start to change with it."_

"Don't be silly Mary. It's just a coincidence."

"Something on your mind Mary?" Lily asked in a bored voice.

Mary blinked, "Sorry Lily. I didn't mean to stare but, if you'll excuse me, you don't really look like yourself."

Lily arched an eyebrow but continued to straighten herself out, "That so?"

"Well," Mary began awkwardly, "it's just that you seem to have an unhealthy parlor to you. Have you been eating okay? Sleeping well?"

"I've been eating regularly, thank you. As for sleep, I get enough," she fixed her Prefect/Champion badge on her uniform.

As Mary opened her mouth to say more Lily said, "Look, I appreciate your concern but I don't need it, and, quite frankly, I'm surprised you even care."

Mary looked puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing," Lily shrugged. "Only that when it looks like anything major happens to me, anything that involves direct confrontation with Potter that is, you kind of disappear on me. Like that day in September when he broke my wrist."

"Now wait a minute Lily," Mary said as she stepped forward. "I did NOT disappear on you. I was just-"

"Nowhere to be found," she supplied mockingly.

"No," the blonde defended. "I was there. I saw everything. I tried to find you but your fans kept me from getting to you. So I went to find James-"

At that Lily whipped around and Mary stepped back a couple of paces when she saw her expression. It was a self-satisfied, predatory grin that she often saw on Bellatrix.

"Exactly!" Lily exclaimed. "And I bet you were in Gryffindor Tower coddling him as I was in the Hospital Wing. Probably saying that none of it was his fault, that it was Sev and the Slytherins to blame, and that I would forgive him and forget the whole incident ever happen. Am I right?"

Mary struggled for an answer but Lily gave a cruel chuckle as she turned back to the mirror.

"Well now you don't have to worry any more. I'm with Sev, you're with Potter, and as long as you keep him in line and way from us bygones will be bygones."

The red head grabbed her bag, straightened herself up, and went for the door, leaving Mary behind completely gobsmacked.

* * *

 **A.N.**

 **I reread my Dark Desires trilogy and saw that I had promised an explanation of Lily's necklace but never really got down to it. So I hope that this chapter makes up for it.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A.N.**

 **Forewarning: mentions of digestive problems and unintentional bulimia occur in this chapter.**

 **Sorry to any of those with sensitive stomachs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Savoring the Moment**

Once she had left the bathroom Lily could not help but feel somewhat satisfied about how her meeting with Mary went.

 _"The nerve of her trying to act so concerned. It's so obvious she wanted to confront me about how sad her boyfriend was but, like usual, chickened out at the last minute,"_ she thought.

Still it did make a part of her sad. Afterall Mary was the first girl she made friends with since she started Hogwarts, and has been her roommate for nearly five years now. She could confide in her things she could not confide to anyone else, not even Severus. Especially when the time came that their hormones were changing and they would stay up late most nights talking about boys, make up, and other stuff. In a way Mary was like her substitute sister.

 _"Yet she's not turning out any better,"_ her secondary voice hissed. _"She's just as jealous of you as Petunia is. What with all of her pining over Potter and her wishing that she were you. You were right in giving her a verbal lashing, but maybe you should step it up a bit."_

While Lily pondered this Severus came out of his bathroom with a disgusted expression on his face.

"Are you alright Sev?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I am but you may want to ask that to Potter. He's in there retching in the toilet."

Lily's nose wrinkled in disgust, "Well whatever he's got I hope neither of us catch it. The last thing we need is to be sick when we need to be rested and ready for our O.W.L.s."

Severus nodded and began digging around in his bag until he produced two slender vials full of thick, purple liquid. He handed one to Lily and began to work the cork out of the other.

Lily looked at it closely, "Immunity booster?"

"Madam Pomphery insisted I take a few vials with me before she let me leave last night. Said it may help with my immune system since that whole library cave in so I wouldn't be affected by any allergians that might've been laying dormant in those books," he explained before downing it and pulling a face. "Disgusting."

Lily downed the potion as well and her scruntched up features hid the momentary guilt that plagued her when Severus brought up yesterday's disaster. She had yet to tell him about Remus' confession and, quite frankly, she was still unsure if she should, knowing full well that he may want to retaliate.

"So," Severus' voice broke her out of her reverie, "did every go well with the Solution last night?"

"It did, but I've been wondering. How did you know that it would need seashell algae?"

He smiled at that, "I read ahead on the instructions and, like always, the author did not even bother to forwarn anybody that it would need another ingrediant at that stage."

Severus shook his head, "How it ever became effective during that time I have no idea."

Lily giggled, "Well nobody had you to tell them how to do it right Sev. Though I suppose if they did they still wouldn't appreciate you."

"Nor you Love," he added with a kiss on her cheek.

He took her hand in his and they made their way down to the dungeons for Potions. But as they turned a corner Severus looked back at the bathroom door and saw James Potter staggering out looking pale and sullen.

He smirked as he thought to himself, **"Apparently there's still a little bit left in there."**

His mind quickly reconstructed what had happened during his improptu meeting with Potter...

 **(Five Minutes Earlier...)**

Severus entered the boys' bathroom around the same time that Mary went in after Lily in the girls' and stopped just short of the stalls when he heard the tell-tale sounds of someone throwing up and flushing the toilet.

A moment later who should appear but James Potter looking shaken, pale and- once he saw Severus- very angry.

"Snape," he glowered.

"Potter," the Slytherin replied smugly. "Feeling under the weather?"

James advanced, but only slightly. His latest stomach session not quite subsiding just yet.

"Like you don't know," he hissed. "I know what you've given me, Snape, and I want the antidote."

Severus smirked, "There isn't one Potter. You just have to let in run its course."

"So Lily can keep running to you, is that right?" James rebuttled. Then he grinned, "But apparently that's not going to be the case much longer if what just happened is any indication. Soon I'll be back in my right state and will be able to tell everyone, Lily especially, about what you and your lot are up to."

Instead of looking worried or threatened Severus merely laughed, and it was the same sort of laugh that James had heard in his dream a few months prior.

While he laughed Severus took a folded piece of paper from his pocket and tossed it carelessly to James.

James eyed it warily, "What's that?"

Severus raised an eyebrow, "What you sent your little friend to get for you last night. The information on the Ferox Water. You do still want to know how it works, do you not?"

Instead of picking it up with his hand James used his wand and levitated it towards himself. Then he used a quick charm his dad taught him to check for curses before taking it in his hand.

His hazel eyes flashed at Snape as the other kept smirking, unfolded the paper and read what was written.

 _"Emotion_ _Po_ _tions and Their Uses_

_"Number 45 Ferox Water: The Angering Potion_

 _"While there are many potions and elixirs that help calm the angered this particular does the opposite by increasing a person's anger, frustration and, more times than not, jealousy. Especially if it is focused directly at a specific person._

 _"When given or taken the first symptoms of this concoction are blind hatred, literally seeing red if directed at a target, and uncontrolable fury._

 _"The next symptom is a feeling of utter remorse, quickly followed by faux bravdo, hostility to rejection, and desparation all within a few weeks time. In between these times the one affected will have severe cases up nausia, loss of enthusasim for normal activities, and the constant need to purge the system whenever the feelings of sadness and hatred are induced._

 _"There is no known antidote and the Ferox Water will last in the system undetectable for three months to half a year unless retaken."_

Once James finished reading he again looked at Severus with complete hatred, whether his own or potion-induced, but also with fear.

Severus smirked, "Not a bad potion to have on hand if I do say so myself."

"Did you infect Lily with this too?" James snarled.

This time Severus' features portrayed anger, "No Potter I have not. Unlike you I don't mess with another girl's emotions. Lily is completely unaffected by the potion because it was designed to work on you."

"Why you b-"

"However I do have a way out for you," Severus interuptted. "Forswear Lily."

"What?" James asked.

"The potion was designed for you to turn your 'love' for Lily into hatred. If you swear to leave her to me, to stop caring about her and actually pay attention to your girlfriend, MacDonald, the potion will lose its effect and you'll be back to normal."

James snarled, "You're pathetic. Using a potion and dirty tricks to get what you want instead of coming clean and taking a risk on real love. Coward."

Snape sneered, "Have it your way then."

Suddenly James felt a queasiness in his stomach. He clutched his stomach, glared at Snape and heaved on the floor, the splash of it nearly getting on Severus' shoes.

With that he left the room and Potter shaking on all fours, a disgusted expression on both of their faces.

 **(Present Time)**

Oh yes, Severus felt very proud of how well the Ferox Water was still working in his system. But he still needed to make sure the next dose would be just as strong, if not stronger, since it would be ferminating with the Solution's other ingrediants. For once it was finished Potter would merely have to see the potion before he started raging again.

Yet he also hated that Potter's rage would be at his love, but if it was the only way to make Lily see his true colors and to bring her closer to his side, then so be it.

He looked back at Lily and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. She responded with a squeeze and smile back as they entered the classroom.

* * *

 **A.N.**

 **So far I have not had any many reviews on this story and it has caused me to wonder if maybe I have last my audience due to my prolonged absence.**

 **I will keep a "stiff upper lip" as the British say and keep posting more chapters.**

 **Again I apologize for the unsavory content of this story.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Different Perceptions**

Once the morning classes were finished the interhouse couple made their way to the kitchens to gather things for their picnic for two.

Upon arriving Lily and Severus saw that the entrance to the kitchens was slightly ajar and there were voices coming from someone other than the ever-busy House Elves. Severus clentched his hand around Lily as she did the same since they recognized the voices. They were the voices of Mary MacDonald and James Potter.

Severus turned and whispered to Lily, "How about we head out to our spot and you can call Twila? That way we won't be in any conflicts."

However Lily shook her head, "No Sev. I'm not going to give them the satisfaction by retreating just by the mere sound of their voices. We'll just ignore them as much as possible, get your picnic items, and then leave. We have just as much right to be here as they do."

Severus considered arguing but then thought of how he could play this to his advantage. If they walked in there Potter, still under the influence of Ferox, would either leave to "purge" his system again or, hopefully, say something that would further the gap between Lily and his little club.

"Okay Love," Severus replied and pushed the door further open.

Hearing the door open the House Elves scrambled to see who they could serve while a still sickly James and bewildered Mary looked up from their private meal. To say that they were unpleasantly surprised to see Lily and Severus step inside with a couple of Elves on either side of them would have been an understatement.

Naturally the Elves, either blissfully unaware of the sudden tension in the room or too tactful to say otherwise, simply went about their business as usual.

The Elf on Lily's side, Twila, looked at her and asked, "What can Twila get for young master and mistress? Is you too hungry to wait for lunch like Master James and Mistress Mary?"  
Lily gave the Elf a kind smile to hide the disgust in her eyes, "Not really Twila. Sev and I are here because we want to have a private picnic outside instead in the Hall. Could you-"

Twila practically glowed, "Twila would be more than happy to pack Mistress Lily and Master Severus a picnic!"

"Hanson can help too! Hanson will bring the large basket and put a feather-weight charm on it so it would not be heavy for master or mistress!" the Elf on Severus' side added.

Before the two students could thank them they were off gathering what was needed as the others pitched in inbetween preparing the midday meal for the rest of the students.

As the Elves were busy doing their tasks Lily and Severus sat down at a small table away from James and Mary. Neither of the couples wished to speak to the other since the events of earlier.

However the tension soon became too much and Mary decided to speak up, "So... You're having a picnic?"

"I believe that's what we told the Elves," Severus replied in a dismissful tone while Lily smirked.

"W-well," Mary tried again after clearing her throat, "the weather does seem to be quite right for it. We were actually thinking of having a picnic ourselves. Right James?"

James gave a frightful glance at Mary and shook his head frantically. He did not want to be baited into losing his temper and give further power to the Water still in his system. Especially when said Water was practically trying to goad him into having a confrontation with the two right there and then.

"Maybe some other time Mary," he answered quickly before taking an unnecessarily long draft from his pumpkin juice.

Mary looked at him in concern, "I hope it'll be sometime soon. You're looking a little peaky."

"Like someone else I _used_ to know," she thought with a quick glance at Lily, who was resolutely looking at everything else but her fellow Gryffindors.

"I'm fine Mary. Don't worry," James said, stuffing his mouth with some food to keep himself occupied.

Lily glanced at Potter and scoffed, "At least you don't have to worry about your boyfriend getting thin anytime soon."

Mary was saved from replying when James grabbed her hand and hauled her out with a large bread roll hanging from his mouth.

"James! What-" Mary started.

"Try not to brake that one Potter!" Severus yelled after him.

The portrait swung shut with a snap and Severus looked back at Lily with a satisfied smile on his face. However his cheerful expression turned sad when he saw her holding her once-injured wrist in her other hand and he realized the callousness of his statement.

"Oh! I'm sorry Lily," he mumbled. "I didn't mean-"

Lily shook her head, "It's alright Sev. I was actually thinking the same thing."

Severus was saved the chance to apologize again when Hanson and Twilia approached the two with a large picnic basket.

"Twilia hopes you and the mistress enjoy your picnic, Master Severus," the female Elf said with a curtsey.

"And Hanson hopes you enjoy as well, and has done as promised to Master and Mistress by placing the feather weight charm on the basket," Twilia's partner replied.

Thanking all of the Elves for their service the two exited the kitchens and made their way upstairs.

As they were about to turn the corner Severus spied Potter and MacDonald close by, sitting on a stone bench in an alcove. Potter handed MacDonald a piece of parchment with a bitter expression on his face as the girl unfolded it.

Severus smirked and he discreetly maneuvered Lily to walk in the opposite direction toward the courtyard against the tide of students going toward the Great Hall.

Lily looked at him curiously, "I thought we were going to sit at our usual spot for our picnic."

Severus quickly thought of something and replied, "I thought it would be better for us to go to the yard instead. Just to do something different."

He smirked slightly and leaned closer to Lily, "Besides, there's a nice little space in the corner for us to have more 'private' time."

He gave Lily a kiss on the cheek and her cheeks turned a bright red, whereas a smirk of her own formed on her lips at her boyfriend's flirtatious behavior.

 **CD/CD/CD/CD/CD/CD/CD/CD**

As soon as James and Mary were away from the kitchens and on the upper floor the blonde witch stopped in her tracks. The black-haired wizard jerked to a halt, as he was still holding her hand, and turned back to her.

"Want to explain why you were acting like that? I know things are not ideal with Lily at the moment but we could've, at least, made some form of civility while we were there," she demanded.

"Hit's hust-" James bit into the roll, swallowed, and restarted. "It's just that I didn't want to make things worse by staying there too long with them. I really didn't want a repeat of what happened this morning."

Mary crooked her head, "You mean your abrupt visit to the loo? What do Lily and Snape have to do with it?"

James sighed and sat on a stone bench in an alcove. Mary joined him and placed a hand on his.

"You mentioned earlier that I looked peaky. The reason for it is because of this," he answered bitterly.

He reached into his pocket and withdrew the page that held the Ferox formula. He handed it to Mary and ate the rest of his bread in silence as she looked at the paper. But when he looked at her to see her expression all he was met with was a blank stare.

Mary looked at him confused, "What does a blank paper have anything to do with anything?"

"What?" he replied.

She showed James the blank, crinkled paper but James could see, as plain as daylight, was the page for the formula.

"You don't see it?" he asked.

Mary cocked an eyebrow as she looked at the paper from every angle. Yet, no matter which way she turned it, it was still blank.

"I don't see anything James," she said. Then she perked up, "It must be spelled in some way."

She took out her wand, whispered, "Revealo", and waited for something to happen.

But when a few moments passed and no change came to the paper Mary handed it back to James.

He took it and was amazed to see that the paper, whereas it had the incriminating formula, it was completely blank now.

"I don't understand," he mumbled. "It was right there."

Mary placed a hand on his forehead and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he hissed and pushed her hand away.

To say that Mary was hurt was an understatement, "James, I know you're frustrated but that's no reason to take it out on someone who wants to help! If you can't see that then maybe-"

"I'm sorry Mary," he interrupted. "I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just since Lily-"  
She huffed and got up from her seat, "Look, James, I agree that there is something going on with Lily, and maybe it is affecting you in same way or other. It's affecting me too, but I'm tired of having to play second with my best friend, former or otherwise I don't know yet, when it's quite obvious you've got you're own issues to deal with inbetween."

"Mary wait," he said.

"I'll always be there for you James, no matter what the outcome, but I've got to sort some stuff out on my own before I can help you with yours."

With that she walked off and left James there with the blank paper clutched in his fist.

* * *

 **A.N.**

 **This may not be my best chapter but I hope you enjoyed it regardless.**

 **Things do seem to be going downhill with James while things seem to go in Severus' favor, don't they?**

 **Anyway the next chapter should be up to par with a little cousin interaction and some spy work from Severus' "pet".**

 **Read and review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7: Round Two**

The rest of the day passed by speedily to the gratitude of all involved and the next day was Hogsmeade weekend for the Third Years and older. Everyone was looking forward to going out and enjoying the warm Spring day that preceded the upcoming O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. exams only two weeks after the Easter Champions' Dance.

Everyone, that is, except James Potter.

Since his punishment was the very night of the Dance he was unable to get into the spirit of the day, and even if he were able to attend his falling out with Mary MacDonald had left him feeling more hurt and depressed. Probably more so than the September Scandal that put him in this position in the first place. Thus the poor former Seeker exited the castle with his friends with a heavy heart and dark cloud hanging over his head.

His friends, however, tried to cheer him up in their own way. Remus offered to help him get rid of the accursed paint to cut his punishment in half so he could attend, and Sirius offered to get him a date once he made it there.

"Not that I wouldn't mind having the good looking girls all to myself, but even I can't keep up with the high demands," he told him jokingly.

Even Peter chipped in by offering to nick some sweets from the kitchens and bring them to James as he- and maybe Remus- worked.

James perked up a little at each of their words, "Thanks guys. I appreciate it, but maybe it's best that I stay away from the Dance."

"And Lily," he thought sadly.

No more did he think this then he saw the red head and her new "friends" making their way to the Hogs-Maiden Dress Shoppe.

Lily paused when she sensed someone staring at her and glared coldly when she noticed that it was Potter and his gang nearing the Three Broomsticks. She quickly went inside the shop and made a bee-line for the nearest rack of dresses.

"Something wrong Lily?" Bellatrix asked.

"Nothing's wrong Bella," she replied stiffly.

As Lily moved the hangers aside to look Bellatrix placed a hand at the top of the section that was being scrutinized and placed her other hand on Lily's shoulder.

"Friends don't keep secrets from friends Lily. Now," she steered Lily away from the clothes and toward a bench. She plopped herself down with Lily and encircled her shoulders, "Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong Bella. I just don't feel up to seeing Potter. The last thing I want is another episode in the middle of Hogsmeade and the both of us being banned," she answered.

"Has he been bothering you again?" the dark haired witch stroked her wand in her pocket longingly. "I could make it so that he can't produce any heirs for the next one hundred decades."

Lily chuckled, "That won't be necessary Bella. He and Mary had a falling out yesterday, and- Speak of the devil."

Bellatrix turned her attention to the window that Lily was facing and saw the plumb of blonde hair that belonged to the aforementioned witch.

A moment later Mary arrived inside the shop and was looking toward some dresses when she saw Lily, Bellatrix and the other Slytherin girls that they hung around. The girls looked at each other in a kind of multiple staring contest. The Slytherins waiting for Bellatrix's instructions; Bellatrix eyeing Mary like a predator; Lily looking at Mary in disbelief, and poor Mary flitting her eyes to everybody trying to figure out what to do next.

The stand off came to an end when Lily said stiffly, "Hi Mary. We were just talking about you."

"That so?" she asked as she moved toward a rack of dresses that were closer to the door.

"Yes," Bellatrix added with a smile. "Lily was just telling us about your little break up with Potter."

Mary's back stiffened, "We didn't break up. We're just taking some time off from each other to straighten some things out."

"Break up," Lauralle Nyphlim coughed, causing the other girls to snicker.

"Now ladies, that's not very nice," the dark haired witch reprimanded. "If the poor girl says they're taking a break, they're taking a break. No harm in that. Rudo and I do it all the time," she added with a wink to Mary.

The girl blushed and the others simply snickered. Lily turned her face away but there was still a distinct smirk on her lips.

"Our relationship is nothing like that," Mary defended. She then turned to Lily, "Lily can you help me over here? I want to see if any of these are my color."

Lily arched an eyebrow, "Are you sure you want my help Mary? I distinctly remember you, and Potter, questioning me about the color of my necklace."

At Bellatrix's quizzical look Lily elaborated, "Apparently she and Potter are under the impression that something is wrong with the necklace Sev gave me for Christmas."

"Well he's one to talk," Bellatrix scoffed as she focused on Mary. "Did your ex-boyfriend, or whatever you call him, tell you he tried to drug Lily on the night of the Yule Ball with a jewelled hairclip?"

Lauralle, the Knix sisters, and Edna stopped their browsing to turn their attention to Bellatrix's words.

Mary's eyes widened with shock, but then they narrowed as she looked at the witch.

"You're lying! James would never drug Lily!"

Lily leapt up and made her way dangerously toward the blonde, "Oh he wouldn't, would he? He also would never break my wrist, he also would never emotionally hurt me, he would also never call me a 'crimson-haired, snake-loving whore'. No no, sweet Saint James Potter would never do any of that. Well guess what?"

By this time Mary was backed against the wall and looking fearfully at Lily as the red head came to a stop mere inches in front of her face. The Slytherins' faces were rapt with attention, thoroughly enjoying the show as they waited to see what would happen.

"He did. He did break wrist, he did cause me emotional turmoil, he did call me a 'crimson-haired, snake-loving whore', and he most certainly did try to drug me with a love potion. So if my opinion really means anything to you you would take my advise and be glad that your shot of him. Also I'd wear this."

She reached for the rack, grabbed a light blue sackcloth dressrobe, and thrust it at Mary.

"It covers up your stupidity," Lily finished viciously.

Red hair whipped Mary in the mouth and Lily strutted back to the smiling girls, not caring that her friend dropped the robe and ran out of the door with tears in her eyes. Nor did she care, if she had noticed, that another petal had turned completely black, decreasing the number of remaining red from nine to eight.

 **CD/CD/CD/CD/CD/CD/CD/CD**

Meanwhile another drama was developing inside the Three Broomsticks...

The Marauders were at a table on one side of a narrow section of the pub nursing their butterbeers and trying to make light conversation. Emphasis on the word trying, seeing as how James kept looking out the window that was, unfortunately, in direct view of the dress shop Lily and her Dark crew went inside only minutes ago.

He turned back to his butterbeer and looked deeply at it, as though it would somehow tell him the answer to his problems.

"I can't stand this," James sighed as he took another sip.

Remus shrugged, "I'm not sure what you could do about it mate without looking like a total ass."

"Or acting like one," Sirius quipped.

The bell over the door tinkled and the shaggy-haired wizard looked up to see who had arrived.

"Speaking of which," he snarled.

The Marauders turned their attention to where Sirius was looking to see the LAER enter the pub and make their way to a table not far from them. Peter squeaked and ducked down when he saw them while the othe three straightened themselves, ready to fight if need be.

Severus sat adjacent from James while his friends took the other seats in the semi-circled booth. He smirked when he caught sight of his rival.

"Not planning on staining the floors today, are you Potter?"

The LAER members laughed at the jibe as their leader had related to them what happend yesterday.

"Snivellous your appearance would make anyone nausious," James retaliated.

"Not Lily obviously," Severus rebuttled smugly as the others snickered.

James made for his wand but Sirius was quicker.

"Watch it Snivvy. I've still got a bone to pick with you about what you and your cronies did to Peter the other night," Sirius growled.

Mulciber spoke up, "Go chase a squirrel dog breath."

Sirius blanched at the remark as Mulciber was high-fived by Avery.

"W-what are you-" he tried to recoup but Karkaroff interrupted.

"Spare us Vlack, ve know all avout your little secret. Your's, Potter's, Pettigrew's (Peter shrank further down in fright) and, of course, his," he pointed to each of them in turn.

"Yes," Severus drawled. "So, unless you want us to alert the Ministry of your 'talent', you'll give us the letter. The real letter."

"You're bluffing," James hissed. "You wouldn't call the Ministry. If you did you'd all be exposed as well."

"Not necessarily," Rookwood sneered. "You're forgetting that, unlike you all, we have clean records and connections within the Ministry. It would merely come down to our words against yours, and who do you think would win?"

There was a tense pause between the groups as Rosemerta came to the LAER table to take their orders.

Once the pretty waitress was gone Severus picked the discussion back up.

"As Augustus has said it's our word against yours, and if the Ministry becomes involved not only will your group be at risk of going to Azkaban but Hogwarts may also have to get a new Headmaster," he said the last part with a smirk.

Looks of worry crossed the Marauders faces and they formed into a huddle over the table.

"What do we do?" Peter asked.

"I say we lure them into an alley, hex the living crap out of them, and thoroughly modify their memories," Sirius suggested.

"Three things: One, I'm a Prefect so I can't condone or participate in your plan Padfoot. Even though, considering the circumstances, I'm all for it. Two, if we do this Prongs will be the one who'll get suspended while we get off with a detention or two. Lastly, what good would it do? It'll simply start all over again," Remus said.

James sighed, "Then we have no choice. If we get carted off to Azkaban Dumbledore will go too because he knows about us. Once Dumbledore is gone Hogwarts won't have any means to protect itself should Voldemort and the Death Eaters decide to pay a visit."

The broke their huddle and James turned back to Severus.

He glared at him, "Alright. You win Snivellous. We'll give you the real letter."

"Excellent," Severus drawled. "Meet us in the trophey room ten minutes before curfew."

The LAER quietly whooped in victory as the Marauders sulked away.

Severus, however, kept a steady eye at the back of Peter's head and mentally fed instructions to him.

* * *

 **A.N.**

 **Yes I know I was going to have the cousins interact with each other but I thought I'd stall that for a while.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please feel free to give me any feedback.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8: Mists and Shadows**

Despite the warmth of the Spring evening the atmosphere in the Gryffindor common room was quite chilled from the events of earlier.

The Marauders, after their ordeal with the LAER in the Three Broomsticks, decided to cut their day short and return to Gryffindor Tower. There were only a few students there, the usual first and second year students with a few of the upper years lounging about, but they were not in the mood to be pulled into discussion with any of them. So off they went to their dormitory to confer further their current situation.

Once they were settled on their respective beds James spoke, "I'm going alone."

"What?!" Sirius and Remus cried.

"You can't be out late. If you get caught you'll be suspended!" Sirius said. "I'll go and give that scheming snake the letter."

Remus interjected, "No. You'll be too tempted to hex him, and you'll be greatly outnumbered."

Sirius puffed out his chest, "Aside from Roary I'm the best duelist at Hogwarts. I can take those blighters on with one arm tied behind my back."

"It's still no Padfoot," Remus said firmly. "The best thing for us to do is the three of us," he pointed to James, Sirius, and himself, "to go meet them. After they get the letter you and Prongs hide under the cloak so you won't be caught out of bounds by Filch. I'll have an excuse to be out in the halls because I'm a Prefect."

Peter looked at him with his watery eyes, "W-what about me?"

Remus turned to him, "You'll stay here. We won't risk you getting hurt again."

"But what if I followed in my animagus form?" he asked.

James shook his head, "They know about our forms, Wormy, and I wouldn't put it past ol' Snivelly to try and cast the killing curse at you."

When it looked like Peter was going to rebuttle Sirius stepped in, "Sorry Peter, but you're staying here."

With that the Marauders, minus Peter, made their way down the staircase, only stopping briefly to allow a distraught-looking Mary to return to her dorm, and continue their descent to the Great Hall for dinner. Little did they know that a little, dark brown rat was making its way into their shadows, stopping where they stopped and following close by.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" James asked.

Sirius shrugged, "Not sure Prongs. But if I know anything from my dating experience it's that when a girl cries you had best leave her alone for a while."

They had not even gotten to the great oak doors when the sounds of other students returning from Hogsmeade came flooding the halls. Among the sounds was that of the Slytherins and their Gryffindor guest.

"Would you care to sit with us at our table again Lily?" they heard Severus ask his girlfriend.

"No thanks. I'm still a little full from lunch. I think I'll just go up to the Tower and rest before tonight's session," she answered back.

At the moment the group came to the doors and there stood the Marauders. As they surveyed each other the tension between them was so thick a double-edged sword would have had a hard time penitrating it.

Finally Lily spoke, "I think I'll go now."

She gave Severus a fleeting kiss on the cheek and all but ran to the staircase leading to Gryffindor Tower.

Bellatrix, smiling coyly at the remaining Gryffindors, said, "We better go put our purchases up too. C'mon girls," she motioned to her group behind her.

Once the Slytherin girls had cleared off the LAER and the Marauders were the only ones left facing each other.

Severus, carrying a smirk from when Lily kissed him, said, "I assume that you haven't forgotten where we were to meet?"

James' hands clentched into fists but Remus quickly replied, "We remember Severus. However," he added, "we want something in return."

Grinning Snape scoffed, "I never imagined Gryffindors to be greedy. What else could you possibly want aside from our silence about your secret?"

"The antidote to the Ferox Water you poisoned James with," Remus answered.

"There is no antido-" Snape began.

"There is if you're involved Severus," Remus interrupted. "You're one of the best Potioneers Hogwarts has ever had, practically a prodigy, so someone like you wouldn't pass up an opportunity to make an antidote for a potion that doesn't have one. Besides, you wouldn't want to have gone through with any scheme unless there was a fail-safe of some sort in case it backfired."

Severus was silent for a moment, allowing his thoughts to wonder.

While Remus' words were flattering they were also true. No genius potion maker would dare make that type of elixir and not its counterpart. That would be foolish to the point of dangerous if it fell in the wrong hands or affected the wrong person.

However he was not so keen as to let Potter return to normal any time soon. If that happened what he had planned would be shot. This would leave him without his queen and would, in turn, put Lily in mortal danger when the Dark Lord came to power. A scenerio he had been working so hard to avoid.

He shifted his black eyes around and saw a small shadow near the staircase.

He grinned inwardly.

"Very well Lupin, you have your deal. Silence for silence, information for information. I'll have the notes for the antidote ready and will give them to you in exchange for the letter," he said, holding out his hand.

Cringing inwardly Remus shook Severus' hand and both groups went to their respective tables.

 **CD/CD/CD/CD/CD/CD/CD**

As these events were transpiring up in the girls' dormitory of Gryffindor Tower Mary was sitting with her legs crossed on her bed when the door opened. She looked up and quickly looked down again when she saw Lily walk through.

Lily glanced at her for a moment then strode to her bed to unpack and arrange her purchases.

This continued on for a while until Mary could not take the silence any longer.

"Why did you do that?" she all but blurted. Then she faced Lily, "Why did you humiliate me in front of Slutatrix and those harpies?"

Lily, not even stopping what she was doing, replied, "It was no different than how Potter treated me, but at least I didn't break your wrist."

Shocked Mary went up behind Lily and placed a hand on her shoulder, "What's gotten into y-"

She was cut off when Lily turned around and pointed her wand at her jugular. Then Mary looked into her eyes and her own grew wide when she saw them.

Lily's eyes, though still shining emerald green, now had a red tint surrounding her pupil and seemed to be glowing a venomus garnet. It was both fearful and memorising at the same time.

"I've had enough of your excessive whining," Lily whispered.

Suddenly a rainbow-like mist sprouted from the red head's wand tip and Mary's worries seem to have vanished as a voice came through the blissful fog.

"You were no where near Lily Evans or her friends in the dress shoppe. If anyone asks of your distraught behavior from earlier you will say that you were more sad than you realized about your break up with Potter when you saw the couples out and about. But you are feeling much better now. You will also no longer interfere with Lily, Severus, or any of her Slytherin friends. Understood?"

"Yes," Mary answered.

Lily smirked, "Now, go lie down and never remember this conversation."

Like a sleepwalker Mary went to her bed and laid down on the covers. Only when Lily had lifted the spell did she wake up.

Stretching the blonde witch took in her surroundings and saw Lily placing the last of her things into her wardrobe.

"Lily?" she said groggily.

Lily smiled a little and turned her head to Mary, "Hey there Sleepyhead. Enjoy your nap?"

Mary shrugged, "I guess. Although I don't really remember laying down."

As the blonde stretched out some more Lily asked, "I saw you leaving earlier today. You looked pretty upset."

Something flashed in Mary's eyes and she replied automatically, "I guess I was more upset about my break up with James than I thought. Especially when I saw all of the couples scattered here and there."

"But you're feeling better now?" Lily gently coaxed.

"Much better. Thanks," she replied. Then she bounded out of bed and made for the door, "Are you coming down for dinner?"

Lily shook her head, "No. I think I'll stay here and take my own nap before meeting with Sev later. I had a big lunch in the village."

"Alright," Mary said, and just like that she went out the door.

Once she left Lily decided to make good on her word and lay down on the soft covers of her bed, never even noticing that another petal had changed on her necklace.

*Seven down, six more to go.

* * *

 **A.N.**

 **Thank you everyone for your patience (again). This chapter gave me some trouble but hopefully it was worth it.**

 **Next chapter there will be some cousin interaction as Bellatrix tries to play on Sirius' loyalty to James, as well what all Severus told Peter to do while at the Three Broomsticks.**

 **For those wondering when the big rematch between Lily and Bellatrix will happen you will all have to wait a little while longer as I want to bring a special visitor back to Hogwarts first.**

 **(*In the previous chapter I had it at nine petals with only eight remaining but I had miscounted.)**


End file.
